


Something About Him

by Writinginstardust



Series: Fictober 2019 [17]
Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirting, M/M, Nikolai is the hot customer who comes in everyday, barista Isaak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Isaak works at a coffee shop, one that happens to have acquired an attractive new regular. Nikolai. After several weeks Nikolai finally decides to ask him out.





	Something About Him

“Isaak, customer.” Tamar nudged him and the tired barista looked up from wiping down the side to find a man standing at the register, a warm smile on his face. It was the same man who’d come in almost every day for the last 3 weeks. The same _incredibly attractive_ man who Isaak had been crushing on since their first meeting. They didn’t have time to talk all that much when he stopped by but he was friendly and didn’t seem to mind when Isaak stumbled over his words sometimes. 

His name was Nikolai. The three girls waiting at a table by the window while he ordered their drinks were his best friends - Zoya, Genya, and Alina. He was double majoring in political science and engineering. These were all things he’d told Isaak.

He never came in on Isaak’s days off. He was single. He liked the way Isaak’s hair curled at the nape of his neck when it got damp. These were all things Tamar had told him. Whether they were true was debatable but Isaak secretly hoped they were.

“Hi,” Isaak smiled as he walked over to the register. Not his customer service smile, a real one. He genuinely enjoyed when Nikolai showed up during his shift. “What can I get you today?” 

One more thing he’d discovered: Nikolai always ordered something different. He didn’t answer straight away but looked at Isaak consideringly before a flirtatious smile tugged at his lips.

“How about your number?” 

“W-what?” Isaak stood still in shock. Had he really just asked for Isaak’s number? Nikolai? The beautiful guy that Isaak was half in love with? This guy could get any girl he wanted, hell, any _guy_ he wanted, and he was asking for _Isaak’s_ number? His brain short-circuited trying to figure it out. He’d had no idea Nikolai was even into guys and had resigned himself to pining pathetically from afar after his third visit. Never had he expected this.

“Your phone number,” Nikolai repeated, his smile only falling a little.

“I-what- you-I-” he couldn’t manage a single sentence. Luckily Tamar elected to be benevolent and help him out.

“Sorry about him,” she said with a smile as she nudged Isaak out of the way. “What can I get you?” 

Nikolai ordered his drinks and some muffins and Isaak started making them to give him something else to focus on. It wasn’t an entirely successful tactic, his mind was still reeling. Mostly - but not entirely - over the shock he was left with a hundred questions, the most important being, he supposed; did he want to give Nikolai his number? 

Yes. The word rang in his head, appearing instinctively. Was he rushing into something though? In truth he still knew very little about Nikolai. He probably knew more about Isaak than Isaak knew about him thanks to Tamar who could be very chatty if it might embarrass her friend. There was something about him though, something he didn’t see in many people. And no, it wasn’t just that he was hot and inexplicably into guys. Though that was a definite plus. Maybe Isaak didn’t know him well but there was something there that made him want to. He was going to give him his number.

Drinks made, he quickly scribbled his number on a napkin to give to Nikolai. The girls came over and thanked him for their drinks with genuine smiles before leaving, not bothering to wait for Nikolai who was taking his time.

“Look, Isaak, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

“It’s okay.” Isaak smiled, feeling a little more confident in his decision at seeing Nikolai slightly nervous.

“No, I shouldn’t have asked you out at work. That was such a shit thing to do.”

“Technically you didn’t ask me out, you asked for my number.” Nikolai laughed at Isaak’s teasing tone and seemed to relax again.

“Still, I’m sorry.

“Don’t be.” He handed over the napkin before he lost what nerve he’d been holding onto.

“What’s this?” Nikolai frowned.

“My number.”

“Wait really?”

“Yeah.” Nikolai smiled brighter than Isaak had ever seen before and Isaak found himself smiling back.

“Isaak, customer!” Tamar called from the coffee machine. And sure enough, when he tore his eyes away from Nikolai and looked down the length of the counter, a couple was waiting at the register.

“I’ve got to go,” he said apologetically.

“I’ll call you.” Nikolai smiled, picked up his drink, and left. Isaak fought not to stare at him as he walked away.

“Isaak!”

“Coming!” He quickly took the order and helped Tamar make their drinks. Soon it was just the two of them in the little cafe again.

“So…” Tamar was smirking and Isaak wanted to run away like he always did when she had that particular gleam in her eyes. “You gave him your number, huh?”

“Yep.”

“How come? I thought you said you were swearing off guys for a while?”

“I was. But…I don’t know.” He paused, a dreamy smile slipping onto his face as he thought about Nikolai. “There’s just something about him.”

“Translation: he’s hot and has pretty eyes.”

“You really think I’m that shallow.” He said in mock offence. 

“Not usually but even I can see the appeal there.”

“Should I tell Nadia to be worried?” He teased. Tamar swatted his shoulder.

“I said I can see the appeal, not that I want to jump his bones. Unlike you.”

“That is _not_ what I want,” he tried to defend though in truth he’d probably say yes if Nikolai asked. His phone chimed and a text from an unknown number awaited him when he unlocked it.

_Hi, I’m tragically or perhaps fortunately free tonight so do you fancy grabbing dinner when you get off work? _

_Nikolai x_

Isaak was grinning when he texted back, ignoring Tamar’s raised brow and knowing smile.

“Uh-huh, you keep telling yourself that hun.”

“Tamar-!” She disappeared into the back and another customer came in before Isaak could follow. He could still hear her laughter as he took the order. He struggled to find it in himself to care though. A cute guy had asked for his number and he had a date tonight. It was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else love the idea of Nikolai and Isaak being together or is that just me?


End file.
